Harry Potter and The Horcruxes
by OoOTheGreatPretenderOoO
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny embark on an epic journay to find the hidden Horcruexes. On their way they will lessons in, betrayal, life, death, trust, and most of all the power of love.
1. Plans

**Harry Potter and The Horcruxes  
Summery**:Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny embark on an epic journay to find the hidden Horcruexes. On their way they will lessons in, betrayal, life, death, trust, and most of all the power of love.  
**A/N**: Well this is my first fanfic in a while. I hope you all like it!

It has been twenty four hours since that fateful night at hogwarts. Twenty four hours since Dumbledore's death, since Snape 'betrayal', since Draco's decision. Now, Severus Snape, accompanied by Draco Malfoy, stood before a robed man. A robed man with a white snake-like face, infamously known as He Who Must Not Be Named, but for other reasons, we will stick with Voldemort. This man-if you can call him that- was not happy with the two men standing before him.

"So tell me, Severus," he spoke, with a voice which was eerily silky, and called for authority. " Why is it when Mr. Malfoy had the chance to kill the fool, you did it?"

" Master, people where coming, it had to be done quick and right," Severus said, pouring sincerity into his voice.

Voldemort seemed to take it to heart, before muttering " Crucio." A flash erupted from his wand, and Severus hit the floor writhing in pain. It was hours before he lifted the curse, at least that's was Severus though, in actuality it was mere minutes. Severus stood to the best of his ability to face Voldemort again.

He looked at Draco. " Young Malfoy, I take to heart that you managed to breach Hogwarts' security when even I could not, but that doesn't stop the fact that you failed to do what I ordered, even if it did get done in the end. Although I will not kill you, for you obviously have a brain, and could be useful, you will be punished." Crucio!" he yelled. Draco hit the floor screaming and writhing in pain.

Harry stood at the threshold of number Four Privet Drive. He had just stayed there for four days, in which he managed to get a car- although how, is not important. He turned the keys in his hand before depositing his stuff into the trunk. He turned on the car, and left- but not before making a rude gesture out the window to the Dursley's home. The four days he stayed there were the best he had ever stayed at the 'hell whole'. The Dursley's ignored him completely it was like he wasn't even there.

The drive to the burrow wasn't a long one, but it was a silent one, as Harry wasn't a lover of music. He might have been, had he been exposed to it at a younger age, but now, he preferred the silence. Upon arriving, he locked the car and dropped the keys into his pocket.

Noises of all sorts could be heard through out the Weasley home, with so many people living there. Harry smiled as he heard a crash in the kitchen.

He let himself in and saw the source of noise. Mrs Weasley was struggling with a pile of pots and pans, that were trying to go opposite ways. Harry walked over and caught three that were about to fall to the floor, and took three more from her pile.

" Oh thank you dear," Mrs Weasley said, still not knowing who was helping her, as she still couldn't see over the pile. She reached out her hand while balancing the pots on her side and tried to get her wand, that was just out of reach for her short arms. Harry walked over and handed it too her. Wand in hand, she magicked the pots to their rightful homes.

" Oh, Harry dear! You always look so thin, are you hungry, oh! Thank you for helping me," she said quickly. Harry smiled and hugged her tightly...he never really told the Weasley's how much he really appreciated them. " Thank you Mrs Weasley for all that you do for me, I am a tad bit hungry," he replied. Flustered, Mrs Weasley gave him some turkey and cheese sandwiches. It was then that it dawned on her.

" Harry, how did you get here?"

Harry swallowed his food before muttering " drove."

"With whom?"

" No-one," his voice was very low. It was a milli-second before Mrs Weasley's face turned red.

" HARRY JAMES POTTER! YOU KNOW WHAT THINGS ARE LIKE OUT THERE IT IS NOT EVEN SAFE FOR A GROWN ADULT TO BE ALONE-MUCH LESS A CHILD!" she yelled. "ESPECIALLY A CHILD WHO THE DARK LORD SEEMS TO HAVE IT IN FOR!"-oh if she only knew.-" DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU RISKED! WHAT IF YOU HAD BEEN CAPTURED, OR WORSE KILLED, THAT IS PERHAPS THE MOST SELFISH THING YOU DID, DID YOU EVEN TELL ANYONE?"

Harry shook his head 'no'.

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! GOTO FRED AND GEORGES ROOM, THIS INSTANT!"

Harry gave her a sheepish look, before trudging up the stairs. It didn't take long before there was a knock at the door. " Come in," he said miserably.

A bushy head peeked into the room, then silently entered, followed by a red head. " What was that all about?" they asked at the same time. Harry told them everything. Ron and him played a few games of Chess-all of which Ron won. Hermione sat in the corner reading a defense book. Time flew Ginny came in and creamed Ron in chess, where Harry did a sort-of-jig that gained him a glare from Ron, and a smile from Ginny that made hi stomach do a flip-flop, and his heart get achy.

At dinner time, Mrs Weasley called all the children down to eat. She gave Harry a look that clearly meant, 'this isn't settled.'

" So Harry, is that your car out there?" Fred asked him. Harry grinned and nodded, which earned him a glare from Mrs Weasley that stifled his grin. Once everyone had finished, Mrs Weasley dismissed all of them, except for Harry. But now it wasn't just Mrs Weasley... Mr Weasley was accompanying her.

" Harry is what Molly tells me true?" Harry nodded solemnly. " Why?"

Harry thought for a minute. How was he going to tell them that he, Ron and Hermione were basically running away, while heading on a semi-secret mission to destroy Voldemort? How was he going to tell them that the reason why he left home was because he didn't want to waste time on this mission?

"Mr Weasley, Mrs Weasley when you were in the Order, where did you loyalties lie, to dumbledore, or the Order?" They gave him a curious look.

" Well Harry, you see, the Order was Dumbledore." Mr Weasley tried to explain.

Harry shook his head " No, what I meant was, right now, if I were to tell you Dumbledore gave me something, and a mission, would you feel obligated to tell the Order, or could you keep it to your self?"

" Well, if Dumbledore said not to tell we wouldn't..." replied Mrs Weasley curiously.

" Well, I want your sworn secrecy before I can tell you...I'm going to need you to be my secret keeper."

" Harry, what's going on?"

" Think about it first. We can talk more tomorrow, but now I'm really tired." The Weasley parents nodded, and Harry went to Ron's room, where he knew Ron and Hermione were waiting for him.

" Harry we were thinking..." Hermione started out. " We think we should bring Neville and Luna with us." she said, as Harry stared at her ludicrously. " I know it's dangerous, and you don't think we-(Harry gave her a look) you should put anymore in danger," Harry nodded, " But we could use Neville's excellence in Herbology, and Luna's Potions skills." It was then the door opened.

" I'm going," stated a frazzled red head.

Harry glared at Ron and Hermione, then at Ginny. " Listen, I would prefer to go alone anyway." It was Hermione and Ron's turn to glare.

" You listen here Harry James Potter," Ginny said advancing on him with her finger pointed. " Me, Neville and Luna, helped with the Department of Mysteries, We've stuck by you through everything, and never once did we turn our backs on you. You. Need. Us." Her teeth were clenched as if trying to prevent herself from yelling.

" I can see what Hermione is saying about Neville and Luna, but Ginny I don't want you hurt, I care about you." He gave her a pathetic look.

" I can be just as useful as them, I have an extreme talent in Transfiguration. Watch," Her body started to transform, until a small brown and red mouse was in her place. She scurried about the room a bit then turned back and smirked. "That's just the beginning of what I can do."

Harry blinked. "Are you registered?" She shook her head 'no'. " Good, Ron what do you think?"

"Oh no, you aren't letting my pig-headed brother influence you!"

" Fine, you Neville, and Luna can go-If Neville and Luna want to- Ron do you think your mom will let us invite them over?" Ron nodded. Harry went over to the desk and scribbled two note, I'll ask your mom in the mourning then ship these out"

"But for now, I'm beat- let's get some shut-eye," Ron said yawning. The rest retreated to their respectful rooms and slept.

" Harry we thought about what you said last night," Mr Weasley said after breakfast the next morning. Harry nodded for them to go on. " We swear to you."

" I knew you would."

Harry launched into a discussion with them and explained almost everything, although there were parts he left out, for he had sworn not to tell. He also told them his plans for the future, and how he was getting away from the wizarding eye, by being 'captured'. In the end Mrs Weasley was distraught, but hopefully, she would get over it.


	2. The New You

**Harry Potter and The Horcruxes  
Summary** :Harry, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, and Ginny embark on an epic journey to find the hidden Horcruxes. On their way they will lessons in, betrayal, life, death, trust, and most of all the power of love.  
**A/N**: Second Chapter, Hope it was satisfactory

Luna and Neville's visit went well, and they were going to join the group. Plans were made for their escape. Time passed, as the plans fell into place. Soon it was the big day, which was chosen to be Harry's birthday.

It was Harry Potter's 17th birthday, and now he was officially of age in the wizarding world. The Weasley's were setting up for a small birthday bash for him. He invited Neville, Luna, and Hermione. It was all planned out, and they just had to hope that everything went well. Of course, Hagrid, Tonks and Remus were joining them as well. Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Harry had other plans besides a birthday in mind. Asking how Ginny had gotten involved would only earn you a glare from Harry. No, he didn't like the fact, he was bringing Ron and Hermione, he worried about bringing Luna and Neville, but he did not want to bring Ginny, if he had not let that beast that was born into him earlier that year win him, over, he would of forbade it. He needed Neville's Herbal skills, Luna's brewing skills, Ron's Strategy, Hermione's brilliance, Ginny's transfiguration, and his own Defense skills were useful to. So it was inevitable.

Harry looked at the clock. Any minute now it would begin. Their plan would be under way, and for the first time since coming into the wizarding world, Harry would be left alone. Sure, his name would still be everywhere, I mean the boy-who-lived getting 'captured' was a big thing. When Neville and Luna has visited the two they were taught how to make a dark mark, just for this purpose. It was of course Hermione who figured it out, with a little bit of research. That girl was brilliant, it was mostly her and Ron who had come up with the plan. Now it was up to the rest of them to make it believable. He was glad Fred and George had moved out, or else things would be a lot harder.

The door bell rang, bringing Harry from his musings. He stood up from the spot he had been sitting on the bed. After stretching until the soft pop of his bones, he bounded down the stairs. Mrs Weasley went to the door.

" Who is it?" she called through. She still thought that this act of checking who was at the door was absolute nonsense.

" Neville and Luna ma'am," Neville squeaked.

" What day is today?" she asked. She might as well be asking "password," like a Hogwarts Portrait.

"Boxing day," came the odd reply. No death-eater would know to say that. Mrs Weasley unlocked the door and let them in.

" Good morning Ma'am." It was nine o'clock in the morning, still seven hours until the 'birthday party'. Mrs Weasley nodded and led them into the living room where the others were waiting. She left them, and went to work on a cake. It was all part of the plan.

" Are you guys ready for today?" Harry asked, standing in the middle of the room. They all nodded, fright was evident in their eyes. He hated it. Mr Weasley entered the room.

" Harry, I got the stuff you asked for," he said, handing Harry a few wrapped parcels. " Will you be ready to leave around noon?" he asked, and when Harry nodded, he left the room. Harry handed a parcel to each of them, then set two on the table, and set six in the middle of the floor.

Each of them opened it, revealing various necklaces. Hermione's had a book with a wand crossed over it, and was made of the purest of silver, on an equally silver chain. She put it around her neck, and when she let is fall against her chest, it glowed purple for a minute, then returned to normal. Ron's was a Griffin on his hind legs, silver like Hermione's. When he placed it on his neck it glowed a crimson red then faded back to normal. Neville's had a potted plant on it, and it glowed Gold. Luna's was a Cauldron that glowed green when she put it on. Ginny's was a small mouse, that glowed blue.

" What is this Harry?" Hermione questioned, rubbing a finger over the charm, it was slightly warm against her fingers.

"Yeah Harry it's your birthday, you should be opening your presents," Neville said. Harry's presents from Hagrid, Remus, Tonks, and one anonymous one, came at midnight. He supposed it was a Wizarding Tradition, when Ron, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley gave them to him at that time too. Harry hadn't opened them yet, but he would before the last phase of the plan, but only because Mrs Weasley insisted.  
Harry shook his head at Neville "They're protection Charms, the only ones who can remove them are you, the colors that glowed are your magical signatures," he said. He pointed to the pile of other parcels he had laid out on the floor.

" The wand chooses the wizard," he quoted, " I want each of you to pick up a box, the one you feel most compelled to." They obeyed, grabbing one then sitting down on the floor in a circle. Harry took the last one and joined them. This reminded him of a muggle tale he once heard about in school, King Arthur and The Knights of The Round Table. The table was said to be round, so everyone was equal, there was no 'head' of the table.

Ginny opened hers first. It was an 12 inch, Ash, Fairy dust Core. Hermione's a 11 inch, Chestnut , Unicorn hair core. Ron chose a 13 inch, walnut, griffin blood core. Neville's was a 10 inch, Juniper, Mandrake Root. Luna had a 9 inch, Willow, Hippogriff feather core. Harry opened his and revealed a 12 inch. Cherry. Basilisk scale core.

" Why do we need these?" Ginny asked running her hand over the shiny surface of her new wand.

" They're unregistered, no one will be able to pick up the Magical signature of us. We are also going to need new Identities." He went over to the table, and picked up one of the two parcels sitting there. Upon opening it, he revealed a book called 10 steps to a new you! He opened it.

"Step one," he read aloud, "Sit down with a couple pieces of parchment and write down a new name for your self, and avoid using anything that can be traced back to you, including family names, friends names, or even pet names."

Ron got up and got everyone some parchment, and Ginny collected some quills. " This ought to be fun," he said, rejoining them.

"Sure will," Ginny added, also sitting back down. 29 minutes later, everyone had their names ready.

Harry held his up and read- " I will be known as Josh Heldin," he said smiling. " Don't ask where it came from, it's completely random.

"I'll be Damon Pally," Neville said.

"I'm Koen Arms, Please to meet cha," Ron winked at Hermione, making her giggle lightly.

" I've always liked my name," Luna said sadly, " but for the cause I shall be Selena Moon."

" I shall be Athena Pally, Koen's cousin,"Ginny said, indicating she didn't want her new identity to have a brother.

Hermione looked thoughtful for a minute. " I Shall be Rae I think Rae Jamsin"

Harry nodded, making mental notes of each name. "The next step is to figure out what you look like," he read, " then there is charms for looks, we are going to skip this step until we leave," he said, and read on. " Step three, You must make up a new background for yourself, Who are your parents, are they alive, what do they do, do you have brothers, sisters?"

They all set back to work on the new biographies. An hour later, they were complete. They read them to each other, laughing at some parts, serious at others.

"Step four," Harry read, " What do you do, Hobbies, Jobs, Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Marriage. Then it lists charms and spells for things like licences and such. We'll have to do this later to, we need to pack." He grabbed the last parcel off the table, inside was a shrunken trunk (not unlike the one Moody-Crouch had). They all went up to Harry's room, Neville and Luna, who had their stuff in trunks already, just threw them into the large trunk. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione took what they could. Very little could go, too many things would be noticed and their cover could get blown. Time flew by as they readied things, making sure to pack only the important things. Soon Mr. Weasley came up to collect Harry, to go to Gringotts.

" Ok, you guys know what to do," he turned to Mrs Weasley, " I'm real sorry about this," he said sincerely.

" Don't worry about it, It's all for the sake of peace right?" Harry nodded. While he and Mr. Weasley were gone, the rest of them would be messing up the house, and throwing random curses at objects.

" Mr. Potter," the goblin said, " What can I do for you today?"

" I would like to make a large withdrawl," he said, Mr Weasley standing at his side, " and I would like it kept top secret, so I want my account to stay open," he said, hoping this wouldn't screw up his plan.

" A request like that must be taken to the top, right this way." He led them up a series of stairs, and into a large office area. " Mr Potter needs to speak with the boss," he grunted. The goblin behind the secretarial desk nodded, " You're in luck, he is free right now." The goblin-secretary picked up a coin and squeezed it lightly. There was a beep, then another Goblin appeared on the wall in front of the desk, behind Harry, and Mr. Weasley.

"What is it Buckhorn?" the goblin on the screen said.

" Mr. Potter here to see you, sir."

" Yes, Yes, I can see that, Send him in," Buckhorn squeezed another coin, and a door to their right appeared. Harry and Mr. Weasley went through.

" Mr Potter I presume," there was no hero worship in his voice, Harry was glad of that. " I'm KrikStone, the Manager here." He motioned them to sit down " What can I help you with?"

" I need to make a transaction, but it needs to be under the utmost secrecy," Harry silently pleaded this worked.

" Well, Mr. Potter, I assure you Gringotts is the best place to keep a secret."

" I need more than that, I need a promise, that no one will ever find out what happened here, at least till after the war," he hoped mentioning the war, would sway the goblin.

" Yes well, you are asking a lot, but under certain circumstances, I suppose you may have that promise." The goblins were openly neutral in the war, this was the closest Harry was going to get him to say he would help if it had to do with the war.

" Yes, Thank you so much, " Harry said.

" Now I must warn you, when I promise no one will find out, that means no one. We goblins do not side in this war, so everyone is included in no one."

" As I expected, Now what I need to do is open a new account under the name of Josh Heldin, then I need half of my funds transferred over to it, but my account needs to stay open. Also in any event anything should happen to me, I want everything in the Vault to be the Weasley's and only Mr. Arthur Weasley, and Mrs. Molly Weasley, can have access to it. The last thing I need is for half of what Mr Heldin gets, to be turned to Muggle money." He hoped he covered everything. Krikstone nodded, soon details were worked out and information was traded. Harry was given a new key to 'give' to Josh, and after they left, he gave the Potter key to Mr. Weasley. They were home by 2, one hour to go.

Harry and Mr Weasley entered the house, and were greeted by a cupcake each, and the sight of everyone wearing funny party hats.

" Happy Birthday Harry!" Mrs Weasley said, putting a hat on him and Mr. Weasley.

Harry smiled his thanks, and they all moved into the sitting room. Mrs Weasley and Ginny, served them all tea, then sat down. A round of Happy birthday was sung and they all ate their cupcakes. " These are really good Mrs. Weasley," Harry said through a mouth full of chocolate cake and peanut butter frosting. Harry unwrapped his gifts, then they all prepared for departure.

Stuff packed and shrunk, everyone stood at the door. " I'm really sorry about this Mrs. And Mr. Weasley," Harry said. " You both are the closest thing to parent's I've had," he said. Mrs. Weasley pulled him into a bone crushing hug.

" Stay safe, all of you," she said, " Now get it over and done with." She lay down near the door, and Harry stunned her, while Mr. Weasley lay at the kitchen door, and was stunned by Ron. They departed, but not before casting the ever-ominous Dark Mark above the burrow. Hidden under Harry's enlarged invisibility cloak, they stood in the garden, waiting for the final part of their plan to come together.

Remus and Tonks apparated just outside the anti-apparation charms. They chatted merrily, until they came in sight of the Burrow. Tonks was the first to notice, soon after Remus. They ran to the house, on the way Tonks pressed her ministry alert button. Upon entering they immediately revived the Weasleys.

Soon after the cries of Mrs. Weasley could be heard, it was their queue to leave. She was a good actor, the six had sufficiently been 'captured'. They left on the journey that would change, and possibly end their lives.


End file.
